Tell Me
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: ‘He was on top of her, not embracing because of the stupid curse. His back was arched very high, he was grinning. His eyes closed. Totally still as Tohru was screaming his name over and over………………’
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me

Kyo woke one morning and instantly jumped out his window and onto the roof. Form there, he jumped off (landed like a cat) and ran into the forest behind their house. He ran for a few minutes then stopped suddenly, looked around and screamed. He shouted and shouted and shouted till he shouted himself half hoarse. Why you ask. He had just woken up from a dream where Tohru was letting him kiss her, touch her, and do many things to her. He closed his eyes and images went in and out of his head. He could not handle it, it was too much. He turned toward a tree and vomited several times till the pain was gone, and the images stopped racing. After a while had passed, he remembered school.

He was late for school by three hours. When he got there he knew exactly where Tohru was. He fast walked to her not really thinking and from nowhere, somebody shouts out………

"Kyo!" It was Tohru. An image passed through Kyo's head, one he had not had this morning.

'_He was on top of her, not embracing because of the stupid curse. His back was arched very high, he was grinning. His eyes closed. Totally still as Tohru was screaming his name over and over………………_'

Great, he thought, he felt a burning sensation in his throat at the thought of this.

He needed to barf soon……

"Kyo?" Tohru asked again. "Are you okay?" Kyo stepped back to regain his balance. "You look pale." There was great concern in her voice, because that was how Tohru was. If something was wrong with someone she wouldn't care what she was dong. She would stop just to care for the person who was upset or ill. He smiled. "Oh good your not sick." She smiled. "That would be awful if you were sick because then you couldn't walk me home today after school."

"I thought that The Rat was taking you home from school." He forced what ever was in his mouth down so he could talk.

"He has a meeting after school and I was wondering if you could walk me home?"

He forced a grin and said "Sure. No problem, see ya." As soon as Tohru turned around he ran for the bathroom, he barged in and retched in the garbage can and spent the next few minutes trying to calm himself down and to stop shaking. He borrowed Haru's toothbrush not understanding why he brought it to school, but felt better having a clean mouth all the same. As he walked to his next class he was thinking about how he had to tell Tohru how he felt or he didn't know what would happen, but it would not be good. He knew that.

When the day ended, Kyo slammed his locker and walked at a fast pace to the front of the school, dodging everyone smoothly. His mind was racing inside his head he almost couldn't think. _'Tohru……Tohru…..Tohru……'_ When he got out there he saw Hana-Chan by the front garden and walked up to her.

"Hey! Where's Tohru?"

"I sense many restless waves coming from you." She said looking right at him. "I do not know either. I am waiting for her also." She turned her head and kept staring into space.

"Maybe she is in the back lot of school." Kyo suggested.

"Maybe……."

Kyo ran to the back of the school hoping to find her and when he got there he heard Tohru saying………

"I'm sorry, I-I-I don't like you like that."

"Come on! What's wrong with me!" Came a voice from someone Kyo did not recognize.

"Nothing! Nothing Hoshi-San. I just like someone else."

"Who is he!"

"I have no need to tell you."

"Fine, be that way. But I will have something from you"

"What?" She stammered

Kyo saw Hoshi stick his hand up her shirt and Tohru screamed and tried to get away. But Hoshi had placed his hand around her waist to prevent her from getting away. Kyo reacted so fast he didn't even comprehend what he was doing until he saw Hoshi on the ground holding his nose and felt blood on his hand. Hoshi walked of swearing at him. Afterwards, he washed his hand off under the faucets in the school yard. He then walked over to Tohru who was shaking.

"K-Kyo?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes. "But I was so scared." She started shaking again.

Kyo pulled her close but did not hug her. Because he was so tall she could hear his heart beating and that seemed to calm her a little.

"Tohru," she felt his heart beat faster, a lot faster.

"I have a question for you."

She turned to face him and he stared into her lovely eyes and said, feeling his face grow hot,

"Do you love me?"

He prepared himself for rejection and when he felt her crying he said,

"Ah! I'm sorry; forget I said anything."

He turned to walk away, but she grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eyes and said,

"Kyo I am so happy to hear you ask that. I want you to know," she felt her face growing warm, "that I love you too,"

she paused.

"Never forget that. Promise me."

She whispered that last part. Kyo lifted her chin and kissed her softly. When she opened her eyes she smiled and bit her lip, Kyo lost all self control and grabbed Tohru as close as he could without hugging her and kissed her passionately, pressing hard with Tohru doing the same. When they broke apart a few minutes later both panting, Tohru said again.

"Never forget that."


	2. Thanks

I just wanted to use this chapter to thank all my reviewers. I love you!!! Thanks so much for the nice reviews. To be honest, this was the first fan fic I wrote completely by myself. No ideas from anyone and no one helping me when I was stuck. I was afraid to put it on for I while, cause I thought it was bad. So thank you: **Breathing Stars**, **tohrukun92126**, and **KyokoForever**. My first reviewers for this story! THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
